Plagues of Night
| author = David R. George III | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 19 May 2012 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 145164955X | omnibus = | date = 2382–2383 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Plagues of Night is an upcoming novel, the beginning of a two-part story arc by David R. George III. Description :The first novel in a two-part '' adventure set in the universe of Star Trek: The Next Generation!'' :In the wake of the final Borg invasion, which destroyed entire worlds, cost the lives of sixty-three billion people, and struck a crippling blow to Starfleet, six nations adversarial to the United Federation of Planets—the Romulan Star Empire, the Breen Confederacy, the Tholian Assembly, the Gorn Hegemony, the Tzenkethi Coalition, and the Holy Order of the Kinshaya—joined ranks to form the Typhon Pact. :For almost three years, the Federation and the Klingon Empire, allied under the Khitomer Accords, have contended with the nascent coalition on a predominantly cold-war footing. But as Starfleet rebuilds itself, factions within the Typhon Pact grow restive, concerned about their own inability to develop a quantum slipstream drive to match that of the Federation. Will leaders such as UFP President Bacco and RSE Praetor Kamemor bring about a lasting peace across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, or will the cold war between the two alliances deepen, and perhaps even lead to an all-out shooting war? Summary References Characters :Aleco Vel • Alizome • Aluura • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Jefferson Blackmer • Brathaw • Brestol • Brex • Broik • John Candlewood • Cenn Desca • Dygan • Jeannette Chao • T'Ryssa Chen • Jasminder Choudhury • Corskene • Sarina Douglas • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Frool • Rakena Garan • Grimp • Philip Herthum • Hetik • Kira Nerys • Gell Kamemor • Korzenten • Laas • Geordi LaForge • L'Haan • Martok • Morn • Jang Si Naran • Pardshay • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Ro Laren • Anxo Rogeiro • Rom • Sela • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivadeki • Sozzerozs • Spock • Wheeler Stinson • Prynn Tenmei • Jasmine Tey • Treir • Uteln • Elias Vaughn • Venaster • Anlikar Ventel • Worf • Kasidy Yates Asarem Wadeen • Beverly Crusher • Ezri Dax • Donatra • Elim Garak • Iliana Ghemor • Guinan • Hegol Den • James Leyton • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Douglas Pabst • Relkdahz • Shakaar Edon • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Thirishar ch'Thane • Winn Adami Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Quadrant • Deep Space 9 • Endalla • Gamma Quadrant • Romulus • Starbase 39-Sierra Entelior IV • Helaspont Station • Sidau • Starbase 189 • Velestral colony Starships : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Ren Fejin (Breen freighter) • ( runabout) • Xhosa ( ) • • Even Odds • • • • • Races and cultures :Amoniri • Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Orion • Paclu • Romulan • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Vahni Vahltupali • Vulcan Ascendant • Borg • Eav'oq States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Gorn Hegemony • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Typhon Pact • Tzelnira • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Other :Autarch • Castellan • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • Grand Nagus • grosz • Incredible Tales • Imperator • kiriliona • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • Trixian bubble juice Appendices Connections External link * category:books